shattered
by seized blue
Summary: Reyna was broken. But Jason was more than willing to fix her, even if he would bleed while picking up her shattered pieces.


**Shattered**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus rightfully belong to Rick Riordan**_

 _ **I only own the storyline**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Echoes of the footfalls erupted around the tranquil atmosphere when the heels met the smooth surface of the pathway. Her coal-hued mane swayed, as the soothing breeze was blown against her. Reyna's piercing dark optics glanced at the very corner of the serene Garden of Bacchus, then dragged her slender feet to a fountain in the middle of the area; before claiming a sit upon the marble bench nearby.

She then diverted the attention away toward the once azure sky above. Dark clouds were hanging upon her and shielding the sunlight that tried to penetrate it behind them. Heavy inhalation was portrayed by the female praetor, as crease occurs to exist upon her seraphic features.

The pair of onyx orbs were fixed at the view above, whilst subtle desolation had slipped amidst its dark tinted hue. Moment passed by without one's awareness, since vague thoughts were swarming inside her minds; slowly triggering a toxic reminiscence of ones which were buried for a long time and also bringing another current matters on her weary being.

Droplets of crystal-like liquid were streaming down her porcelain façade, much to her surprise, while the cold drizzle now fell against her pale complexion; soaking the regal purple toga that enveloped slender build of the Roman praetor in matter of time.

Reyna brought her knees closer, attempting to muffle the vivid sob and whimpers that slipped out from her throat. Hazy monologue inside her mind still didn't cease to exist, despite the sound pouring raindrops emerged into her cochlear and absorbed by the neurons had started to become even louder.

Her position had yet to change albeit her breath became more rapid as she trembled greatly. It seemed that she minded none of this current state, though comfort was nowhere to be grasped until now. Her mind drifted into a darkest memory of her past, the murder of her abusive father.

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault." Her voice was hoarse, yet the said chant of repetition still being uttered by her. It was an unforgivable committed-crime, but she couldn't bring herself to confess this to anyone. She had left everything regarding this behind her back and tried not to look back again, although the constant nightmare of it still haunted her.

Not to mention the weight of carrying the responsibilities of praetorship, it eventually became heavier with her alone doing the load of works. Everything that depended on her eventually started to crush her, because if she made even one small mistake, everything could be ruined.

Her lungs started to burn for trying to grasp as much oxygen as possible. Though no matter what she did, it was just still suffocating since ever. It almost fell like she was going to deteriorate into nothing but insanity.

"Reyna?"

The train of thoughts halted in abrupt when she locked her glassy eyes against the ones which created resemblance of clear cerulean sky. Noise of steps that coming toward her erupted the heavy atmosphere between; conquering the silence afterward. It was Jason, who had drenched from head to toe.

He was tongue-tied despite the urge to voice something out is undeniable. The unwavering Reyna he knew was being vulnerable in front of his very sight caused his heart to ache. She was too broken.

Erasing the remained gap, Jason stood tall with faltering didn't prevail within his broad stature. His eyes bore into the bloodshot ones of Reyna's; as they were trying to assort every swirling emotions inside them.

"I-I. . ." The cranium was swiveled to avoid the golden manned latter's azure orbs, as she finally delivered a complete rejoinder. "Ple-Please. . .leave me alone."

Jason brought no further verbal response on her asked favour, he simply neglected it. His hand reached out toward her and placed his rough palm atop the colleen's cold cheek, despite it was tainted by tears in order to centralized her attention at his only. Cupping it as gently as he managed, Jason spoke, "Shush, Reyna, please look at me."

Soothing warmth spread from his simple touch, forcing to thread into her core in spite of her cold body. Reyna's feature that was once tense loosened a bit, as she hesitantly put her palm on his; then snuggled her face against it to seek more warmth. Sniffled beforehand, almost inaudible syllables were expelled from her throat without slight difference in the tonality to the inner part of his hand. "I-I mean it, Jason. Don't look at me, I am merely a mess now. Can't you see?"

Lips were pressed tight to manifest a cryptic solid line as Reyna released her claim upon his palm before taking a step back to refrain her current self from presenting to his sight. Nonetheless, the son of Jupiter didn't let her slip so easily. He quickly took a hold of her arm and intertwined their fingers firmly. Gust of cold wind was swept through them, resulting shivers were given to both of their dampened figures.

Before Reyna tried to pry their fingers apart, Jason pulled her to claim an unoccupied space in his embrace. Gasp escaped from her; since this kind of cue flabbergasted her as the dim pupils inside the numerous tinted hues that painted the surface of her irises extended, before attempting to push him away from her.

"Please let me go. . . I-I just need some time alone." Pleaded Reyna. Her energy to continue her struggle somehow vapoured into nothing but thin air, let him to overpower her with ease despite she had given her everything to release herself from him.

He merely disregarded her, and instead tiered tender kiss at her forehead before resting his chin atop the female's dark mane; nostrils inhaled sugary scent of her. Few minutes thereafter were only filled with stillness and serenity amid them, though Jason suddenly murmured to her. "I don't want to let you go again, Reyna." He mused, inhalation came with the next word portrayed. "Let me fix you. Let me heal you. Let me complete you. Let me endure the same burden as you are carrying right now. I won't let you fall then shatter again. Not again." A gentle arch of lips was curled up to adorn his chiselled mien, the said words were uttered without doubt dwelt within it; which caused the colleen cannot longer to restrain herself from bursting into tears again, pouring everything she had kept since long time ago.

Reyna returned back the claim of his brittle built with her limbs, palms circling handfuls of his clothing as she buried her face into the lad's broad chest; still crying and sobbing onto his shirt while Jason stroked her hair and caressed her back.

"Let me mend every broken parts of yours, Reyna."

Along with the conveyed statement, Jason sealed his promise with their lips meeting into a bittersweet kiss.

* * *

 ** _Out of: Please forgive me for I have failed to make an angst Jeyna and this story might contain grammatical errors. Either way, constructive criticism(s) are always appreciated, thank you!_**


End file.
